Esperar
by Little Lamb 2013
Summary: Para Hikaru Matsuyama, el significado de la palabra "Espera" ha sido su estilo de vida desde su derrota ante el Nankatsu. Hoy, "El águila salvaje del Norte" es una de las estrellas del Consadole Sapporo. Éste se dará cuenta que "Esperar" no siempre da resultado, y lo aprenderá a través de una serie de particulares acontecimientos. Retazos de vida, Drama, Romance... y FÚTBOL ( 18)
1. I

**Esperar...**

Cuando Yoshiko se fue… ¿Qué puedo decir?

ME SENTÍ COMO UN IMBÉCIL

Yo, metido en el aeropuerto después de haberle pedido a dos personas desconocidas que me llevaran hasta allá para poder alcanzar a la chiquilla que me gustaba y decirle lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento porque fui tan cobardemente tonto que dejé todo para última hora.

Me sentí más patético aun cuando ella estaba arrodillada frente a mí limpiándome una herida que me hice en el camino, llorando y gimoteando medio declarando sus sentimientos por mí en pleno aeropuerto con un montón de gente mirando y con su mamá apresurándola cada cinco minutos diciendo que el avión iba a partir sin ellas si es que seguían estancadas allí.

Finalmente, cuando Yoshiko se separó de mí, en vez de sentirme aliviado por haber expresado lo que sentía, sentí cierta angustia al comprender que no la volvería a ver después de mucho tiempo… y en ese trayecto, podían pasar muchas cosas. Ella me gustaba mucho… me gusta mucho, mejor dicho. Pero no puedo permitir que esté sujeta a un romance que a la larga no funcionará con ella en Estados Unidos y yo metido acá en Japón. A demás que sé muy bien que a los gringos les encantan las asiáticas y Yoshiko es muy linda…

Un día, me acuerdo que yo estaba entrenando y me llegó un whatsapp de Yoshiko, quién me decía que yo era muy especial para ella, y que siempre me recordaría como uno de los personajes más importantes de toda su vida en Japón, pero que lamentablemente había llegado la hora de crecer para ella… _"No sé si él me merezca, pero si sé que quiero aventurarme con él. Me gusta más de lo que me atrevo a aceptar y sé que tú lo aprobarías si lo conocieras"_ .Con esas palabras, ella había terminado de decirme que había alguien nuevo en su vida, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que aceptar lo que yo tanto me temía.

A pesar de que la veía feliz a través de Facebook con éste nuevo personaje, yo sabía que tarde o temprano ella volvería a mí… tal vez no ese año, tal vez no pronto… pero volvería.

Jamás perdí el contacto con ella. Siempre nos comunicábamos por Whatsapp, Facebook, o simplemente nos llamábamos por teléfono para fechas importantes. Para los 14 de febrero ella siempre me escribía un mensaje donde me decía lo importante que había sido yo en su vida y cuando fui con el equipo de Japón a jugar un partido decisivo en EEUU, ella fue a vernos y al final terminamos conversando en un bar riéndonos de nuestras anécdotas infantiles.

No es necesario decir que después de ese encuentro con Yoshiko terminamos en su departamento haciendo el amor aprovechando que su novio estaba en otro estado por asuntos de trabajo.

Yo sabía que ella estaba tomada por otro, y que ella lo quería mucho. Pero nosotros dos teníamos historia y algo así era de esperarse.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Recuerdo que le pregunté mientras acariciaba el rosado pezón de uno de sus pechos, sin dejar de mirarla. Habíamos terminado de hacer el amor y estábamos recostados en su cama.

-No- me dijo ella, sin romper el contacto visual- Me gustó tenerte dentro de mí… era algo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo- Se tomó un momento antes de seguir lo que estaba diciendo, mientras se mordía el labio, meditando lo que diría a continuación- ¡Ojo! Amo a Connor, pero no puedo olvidar que a ti te amé primero. Como me dijiste ese día en el Aeropuerto, Hikaru: "Algo como lo que tenemos, no puede morir así"

Asentí, mientras me acomodaba nuevamente sobre ella, rozando mi miembro con el de ella y separaba sus piernas con las mías para adentrarme nuevamente y disfrutar de su cuerpo, sabiendo siempre que no sería la última vez que la vería así, desnuda y libre.

Muchos dirán que no fue muy leal lo que hice (ayudando a Yoshiko a ponerle los cuernos a su novio), pero yo no lo veo como traición. Era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría. A demás, ella y yo no hicimos el amor pensando en volver a ser amantes… fue simplemente una oportunidad que se nos dio y que tomamos. Ella ama a su pareja y yo respeto eso. Fin de la historia.

* * *

Un día, estaba en Japón, en uno de mis días libres. Oda me había invitado a un Bar porque unas amigas nuestras iban a estar ahí, pero yo no estaba de ánimos. Fue entonces cuando vi en MSN News que Tsubasa no había sido aceptado para pertenecer al equipo titular del Barcelona.

¿Para qué describir el horrible sentimiento de mierda que experimenté?

-Hijos de puta- Fue lo único que opté por decir, pues tenía mi mente en blanco. Si en Europa no habían aceptado del todo a Tsubasa que era nuestro héroe en el fútbol nacional ¿Qué esperanza quedaba para el resto? ¿Cómo pretenderíamos subir el nivel futbolístico de Japón si no nos daban oportunidades?

Lo acontecido con Tsubasa le cerraba de alguna manera las puertas a Japón en cuanto al fútbol y eso era algo realmente injusto

¿Es que acaso el haber sido campeones juveniles no significaba nada para nadie?

Llamé a Barcelona. Sabía que mi llamada no sería muy bien recibida (De hecho, no me extrañaba que Tsubasa me mandara a la mierda), pero necesitaba saber que pasaba con el siempre capitán de nuestra selección.

-¿Aló?- La voz de Sanae sonó por el otro lado del auricular.

-Hey, Sanae ¿Cómo estás, mujer? Hablas con Matsuyama- La saludé alegre.

-Matsuyama- Ella reconoció mi voz y pude sentir como se reía- Esperaba tu llamado. No podía ser de otro modo

-¿Llamó alguien más?

-Misaki, Wakabayashi y fíjate que Hyuga me deleitó con su dulce voz- Lancé una carcajada al imaginar el llamado de ese animal

-¿Te gritó?- Pregunté adivinando

-Creyó que era Tsubasa, pero la verdad es que agradezco que lo llamara. Le hacía falta que alguien lo despertara y que lo hiciera reaccionar. Aunque mi marido no se rinde por rechazos. Sé que saldrá adelante y logrará que todos los hinchas del Barcelona junto con las autoridades del club se arrodillen para tenerlo en sus filas.

Esa era Sanae, la esposa optimista e ideal para cualquier futbolista.

¿Dónde estaban esas mujeres?

-Vaya, Sanae ¡POR TU CULPA NO ME HE CASADO! No existen mujeres como tú ya… Mujeres de su casa, lindas, inteligentes, que le den ánimo a uno y que nos apapachen…- Dije mitad en serio, mitad en broma

-¿Y qué hay de Sakura?-Me preguntó ella.

Sakura era una amiga con la que había salido hacía un par de meses atrás, pero al final decidimos dejarlo porque no había mucho interés por parte de ambos

-No… Somos amigos

-Y yo que creía que estabas escuchando las campanitas de boda.

-Las únicas campanas que escuché una vez fueron las del famoso timbre de mi casa- Corté el tema bromeando- Oye, mujer… ¿Y tu marido? ¿Se suicidó ya o se puso a entrenar?

-Mira, acaba de llegar del entrenamiento, pero todavía está con un humor de perros…

-Apapáchalo y se le va a pasar… haz tu trabajo como mujer de un futbolista famoso. Demuestra tus encantos- Le dije bromeando

-MATSUYAMA, YA BASTA- Pude imaginármela sonrojándose así que me reí

-Dale el teléfono a tu marido que quiero hablar con él.

-Te lo paso, Hikaru… Cuídate y pórtate bien. Saludos a todos cuando los veas.

-En tu nombre, mujer. Besos

Esperé menos de dos minutos cuando escuché la voz de Tsubasa al teléfono. Sanae tenía razón: estaba con un humor de mierda, pero era de esperarse.

-Capitanazo ¿Cómo te va?- Saludé alegremente

-Matsuyama, gracias por llamar. Acá estoy, terminando de entrenar- Típico de Tsubasa, no iba a hablar acerca de lo acontecido con el equipo del Barcelona así como así.

-¿Qué te dijeron cuando rechazaron tu propuesta de ser parte del equipo titular?- Fui directo al grano.

-No me rechazaron del todo… simplemente que el puesto que pedí ya estaba siendo ocupado por otro que ya tiene historia dentro del equipo, no me iban a aceptar así como así. Sin embargo, me exigieron 10 goles y 10 asistencias para poder pasar al equipo de las ligas mayores.

-¿VISTE?- Le dije animado- Ya estás listo. Eres capaz de hacer las 10 asistencia y los 10 goles en menos de una temporada, Tsubasa. Lúcete, juega bien y demuéstrales a esos maricas de qué estás echo, hombre.

-Wakabayashi, Hyuga y Misaki piensan lo mismo que tú, Matsuyama. A veces pienso que me tienen en un pedestal demasiado alto.

-Mira, Ozora- Empecé a decir- una de las cosas que he aprendido en toda mi carrera como futbolista es que nadie alaba o pone la confianza en el otro así no más. Eres nuestro capitán, nuestro eterno capitán Tsubasa. Todos estamos de acuerdo que el único que tiene los nervios y el cuero para alentarnos, darnos esperanza y llevarnos lejos eres tú. Eres un capitán entre capitanes y todos respetamos y admiramos eso. Ahora no me vengas con mariconadas y párate y demuéstrales a todos de qué estás hecho. El fútbol no es un camino de rosas, hay jugadores más jóvenes, más veloces y hasta mejores en técnica ¿Pero cuántos tienen la garra que tú tienes? Ponte de pie, quítate el polvo y hazles las 10 asistencias mariconas y los 10 putos goles y luego patéales el culo, pero no dejes que cuestionen tu valía en el campo.

Escuché como Tsubasa lanzaba una carcajada desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias, amigo- Me decía- Entiendo tu punto y daré lo mejor de mí. Lo prometo

-Así me gusta…

-¿Cómo están todos por allá?

-Mira, de vez en cuando me whatsapeo con Misugi, Ishizaki y Misaki. Siempre tratamos de hacer juntas en el departamento de alguno de nosotros e invitamos a los que podamos para tomar un trago o hacer un asado. La última junta que tuvimos fue porque Oda terminó con su chica y el bruto andaba con depresión y como Misugi andaba por acá nos juntamos los tres. Y al final el marica se reconcilió en menos de dos días y toda esa noche nos tuvo como idiotas escuchándolo llorar por su mujer que aparentemente lo había dejado hecho bolsa.

-¿Sigue con la misma chica con la que fue a mi matrimonio?

-Con la misma

-Se van a casar entonces…

-No sé. Me gusta ella si para él, pero no se…. Ya campeón. Cuídate ¡Pórtese bien y arriba el ánimo! Me llamas cualquier cosa…

-¿Cuándo vas a venir por estos lados?

-Cuando me invites…

-Ven cuando quieras… acá con Sanae te arreglamos un espacio con harto fresquito en la terraza junto con el perro

-Ya maricón- Le dije bromeando- Me estás haciendo gastar dinero por las puras. Abrazo y saludos a tu mujer.

-Saludos a todos cuando los veas.

-Yap… Ciao

-Ciao

* * *

**Hola people…**  
**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta locura (que no será muy larga, que yo sepa)**  
**Abrazotes, mis niños. CUIDENSE.**


	2. II

La adrenalina que sentía era única. Podía escuchar a la multitud, a nuestra querida hinchada y veía las miles de banderas rojas con negras con el símbolo de Consadole Sapporo, mi equipo desde hacía un buen par de años. Ese día, jugábamos contra Gamba Osaka. Necesitábamos ganar ese partido para poder ser campeones de la liga.

-Hagámoslos polvo, Matsuyama- Me animó Takahara, mientras me ponía la cinta que Yoshiko una vez me dio en la cabeza, esperando que ésta, como siempre, me diera buena suerte….

"_**Saludos a todos los amantes del fútbol y a los que siguen cada uno de los partidos de la liga japonesa. En un par de minutos empieza un apasionante encuentro entre Gamba Osaka y Consadole Sapporo… ¡ Y YA TENEMOS LAS ALINEACIONES CONFIRMADAS! Gamba Osaka saldrá con: **__**Masaaki Higashiguchi, Evson, Takaharu Nishino, Hiroki Fujiharu, Daiki Niwa, Kim Jung-Ya, Yasuhito Endo, Keisuke Iwashita, Lins Lima de Brito, Takahiro Futagawa, Shu Kurata y Hiroyuki Abe. Consadole Sapporo, por su parte, apuesta por: Yuya Papel Montagna, Takuma Hidaka, Norberto Díaz, Ryuji Kawai Capitán, Cho Song-Jin, Hikaru Matsuyama, Takayuki Mae, Shota Sakaki, Manuel Bruno, Sables Hourdebaigt y Leonel Cuaglia.**_

_**Los futbolistas ya están en el terreno de juego. Tensión, concentración, pasión...¡Esto está a punto de comenzar!**_

_**Se saludan los 22 protagonistas, se calienta el ambiente, el público canta en una grada abarrotada de camisetas Rojas...es un espectáculo maravilloso el que se está viviendo en el Estadio de Sapporo Dome**_

_**¡QUE RUEDE EL BALÓN! ¡COMIENZA EL PARTIDO! ¡Primera posesión para Gamba Osaka!... Y llega el capitán Ryuji Kawai de Consadole Sapporo, quién hace la primera recuperación para el dueño de casa. Saca el primer córner a favor tras un centro rebotado de Keisuke Iwashita. Rechazó con contundencia Kim Jung-Ya para despejar el peligro. Se resbala Daiki Niwa cuando Gamba Osaka iniciaba la contra y Consadole Sapporo vuelve a atacar por el sector diestro comandado por Norberto Díaz y Hikaru Matsuyama. **_

_**¡DÍAZ FUERA! Primer disparo del partido por parte de Consadole Sapporo, con un zurdazo que se escapó desviado del carrilero brasileño"**_

-Ya lo haremos mejor- Le grité a Díaz, mientras volvía a mi posición.

"_**Impreciso **__**Takayuki Mae **__**en el desplazamiento en largo, que le regala la pelota a los de Gamba Osaka ¡LA TUVO DAIKI NIWA! Buena jugada del equipo visitante, comandada por el centrocampista Evson combinando potencia y buen pase en profundidad, y tras un centro atrás de Iwashita, el propio **__**Masaaki Higashiguchi**__** remató mordido, pero su disparo lo tapó el portero de Consadole Sapporo. Le perdonan la amarilla a Niwa, que corta un contragolpe iniciada por **__**Takayuki Mae**_

_**¡El partido está eléctrico! Se suceden las transiciones de uno y otro equipo, con el centro del campo roto por completo**_

_**Con el 57% de posesión, los dueños de casa dominan sobre el campo. Especial atención al brutal trabajo de Díaz en estos 20 primeros minutos. El mejor sobre el campo hasta el momento, quien le pasa el balón a Matsuyama, quién se prepara para su **__**Northern Country Shot.**_

**-ENTRA- **Grité, antes de lanzar.

Veía como todo acontecía en cámara lenta, escuchaba la hinchada, a los comentaristas deportivos y a mis compañeros que maldecían al esférico para que entrara a la portería de una vez por todas. Tenía que anotar ésta vez, de lo contrario la ofensa de Gamba Osaka tomaría la ventaja antes de lo que pudiéramos imaginarnos.

**-ENTRA POR FAVOR**- Insistí cuando mi pierna izquierda disparó el balón. El portero se hallaba confundido…

"_-__**¡MADRE DE MI VIDA! ¡GOOOL DE MATSUYAMA! Consadole Sapporo anota su primer tanto en este apasionante encuentro. La hinchada está de pie y las banderas rojas del dueño de casa flamean celebrando esta gran hazaña ¡1 A 0 ES EL MARCADOR SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS!"**_

Escuché los gritos de la gente, mientras corría por el campo de juego, quitándome la camiseta, celebrando el gol que había hecho. Mis compañeros de equipo se lanzaron encima mío y me palmoteaban la cabeza.

-¡YA ENTRAMOS EN CALOR, MUCHACHOS… HAGAMOS LO QUE VENIMOS A HACER!- Grité, mientras me ponía la camiseta antes de que al árbitro se le ocurriera ponerme una amarilla por desorden…

No necesitaba preocuparme… Ganaríamos ese partido.


End file.
